Cherish
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: It was impossible, You were Asakura Hao, the Destroyer.Someone who was unable to feel love, a useless human emotion. But even though it was impossible, it happened. You fell in love with Kyouyama Anna. OneShot. HaoAnna


Cherish

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: T, for a few bad word here and there.

Pairing: Hao x Anna

Dedication: To Jade, who reviews almost every story I write. I know you are reading this now and I wanted to say Your support has given me so much confidence. It is so good to know that I can count on your reviews and friendship. You are truly an Angel. And I so happy that I get to be friends with you.

Authoress's Suggestion: This Story works best if you listen to the song "Half Pain" from Witch Hunter Robin. It really sets the mood.

** - - **

You knew it was impossible

You were Asakura Hao, the destroyer. Someone who was unable to feel love, a useless human emotion. You had absolutely no intention of falling in love. It was impossible

But even thought it was impossible, it happened

You fell in love with Kyouyama Anna

You didn't understand why or how, But he knew.

He told you that he felt his life was coming to end, and that he wanted you to take care of Anna for him. He said that he trusted you to cherish her. He knew he never had to doubt your devotion to her.

He knew you loved her. He knew when you didn't know, more like when You refused to acknowledge the fact that you were in love. But whether you liked it or not. You fell in love. Hard. You Said it would be impossible for you to fall in love, that hell would melt before that happened. But you were wrong. You loved her more that life it's self. You would die for her in a minute.

He knew this.

He made you promise that you would look out for her, make sure she was happy. He had only one condition. That you be able to give your heart with nothing more than love. That you wouldn't bring her into something you couldn't handle. that You'd give up your dream of world domination for this life time.

At the time you laughed at his wish. "How do you know I won't promise that now and go back on that later?" You asked. That was Yoh, you thought. Always seeing the good in people. He merely smiled at your question and laughed as well.

"Because Anna won't have you if you did." You didn't understand that then, You barely understand it now. But you agreed. You owed Yoh your life as well, After all he had spared yours.

So when His life did come to an end you made your promise a reality. You reached out to her, You held her when she cried.

There came a time when she almost ended her own life. She was shut up in her room, only a few months after his death, when she thought the only way to be happy was to end her life and be with him in the afterlife.

You called her name and she didn't answer. You thought that's he must be in shower. One problem there was no water running. You called to her again, this time nervous. When she didn't answer you were Worried. You bolted up the stairs to her room. Horrible ideas as too what could have happened flooding through your mind. Anna wasn't there. You rushed to the bathroom.

You found her there, Your mind blanked out. For the time in a long time, You, Asakura Hao, were terrified. And in a rush of adrenaline You pulled her out of the bath tub,and made a tourniquet around her bleeding wrists. You didn't even stop to look at her nudeness you grabbed your poncho around her pain form and ran all the way to the hospital.

You were there for her when she awoke, You where the one who wiped away her tears. You where the one who yelled at her for trying something so stupid. "What were you thinking!" You yelled "You have everything to live for you're only 17! Do you realize you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" You cried for her. You hadn't cried in so long, but you cried for Anna.

Anna wouldn't look at you."I Sorry I put you through that." She still looked away from you and began playing with the I.V. in her arm "I didn't know it would effect you that much..." You looked at her with wide eyes, as if asking her 'How could I not be effected?'

You stood up quickly and yanked her arm away from the I.V. "Don't you ever think that! You are stupid for trying to kill yourself, nothing is ever that bad!" Then she looked at you with teary eyes. With one look you went from being Completely angry to Wanting to protect her with everything fiber in your system.

You sat next to her on her hospital bed, and hugged her to your body, making sure not to disturb any of the machines she was hooked up too."I'm so sorry" Anna cried "I just don't want to be alone anymore" You stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You're never alone Anna, I'll always be there. I promise." She knew you would be there. You never made promises you couldn't keep.

And that's when you knew.

You loved her more than anything. And you would do anything to make sure she was happy.

In the months that followed Anna returned to normal. She was bossy again, and since Yoh was gone, You had to suffer her wrath. But you enjoyed it. She amused you in every way, and slowly you fell even more everyday. With every sarcastic remark she said in her sweet voice, with every slap she gave you with her small, yet strong hands, with every tear she shed from her ebony eyes, with every rare smile that crossed her angelic face. With everything she did you became more transfixed with her.

Sometimes you would forget what you were reincarnated for, why you had lived life so many times. But it always bit at the back of your mind. That you could never really let go of that dream. Your dream to be shaman king, the efforts of 500 years, that you would never give up.

You clearly remember the first kiss you shared with her. It was her 19th birthday.

You had worked all day long trying to make sure her special day was perfect. You even went as far as to bake her a cake. You could cook, there was no question about that, But baking was not your you still tried you hardest to make her favorite cake. Chocolate with vanilla frosting and fresh strawberries on top.

You followed all the directions, but somehow it still turned out lop sided and disfigured. You gave it to her anyway, knowing she would probably make you re-make it until it passed her inspection. And you would make it a thousand times over if it made her happy.

You placed it on the table in front of her. Anna looked at the 'Cake' and tilted her head to the side trying to figure out if he was serious about the cake-looking creation. You laughed nervously and prepared to take it back, but She surprised you.

Anna took the knife and cut the cake . She gave herself a piece and began to eat it. You looked on in shock. You thought you where dreaming. She looked at you like you were crazy. "What? Aren't you going to have some?" You nodded your head weakly and took a piece as well. She just rolled her eyes and silently ate.

Later on after the both of you finished your cake, You began clearing the table. When you heard her voice call your name. You turned around and there she was. Right in front of you.

Before you could speak Anna pushed herself on her tip toes and leaned in. You felt her cherry, pink, lips place themselves over yours. You were shocked. But Anna always seemed to shock you didn't she?

Anna retreated, thinking she did something wrong. A crimson blush spread across her cheeks as she muttered a "Sorry" and tried to flee the room.

But you had come to your senses by then. You ran after her, grabbing her wrist so she could not escape. She looked up at you scared, embarrassed, upset but that did last very long, as Your lips hungrily claimed hers. Just as you were, she was shocked but she recovered faster than you. She kissed back was the same intensity, the same passion.

You explored the sweetness of her mouth, and she wrapped her arms around your neck, clinging to you, as if the gate of hell would open up if she let go.

With that first kiss, She told you everything she could not say in words.  
_  
"Don't leave me Hao_

__

Don't break my heart.

I need you Hao

Stay with me

I'll die without you

_I love you Hao..."  
_  
Taking control you told her how felt. You showed her show much you needed her, how she had changed you. How much you loved her.

_"I'll never leave you_

__

You give me reason to live

Your my everything

I'll die for you Anna

I love you Anna

_You complete me..."_

With that first kiss you forgot every dream of world domination you ever had. Forgot the shaman fight, you forgot everything except the angel in front of you, Anna. Your Anna.

You knew it was wrong, You knew everyone would be against you being with her, You knew nothing would never be the same again.

You know it was impossible

But you didn't care.

** - - **

**Owari**

**- - **

A/n: Man that made me cry. T.T That 'You complete me' line gets me every time. I'm sorry if it's a little OCC. And sorry for killing off Yoh. He had to die for this fic to work. Oh well...Please tell me what you think. Please review! Now I can tell how many of you are reading but not reviewing! Review please! I can be three words for all I care! just review. Jade, this one is for you girl!

Forever and Eternally,

..:¨:.  
.·:¨¨:·.**_Anna_**.·:¨¨:·.  
.·:¨¨¨:·..·:¨¨¨:·..·:¨¨¨:·.


End file.
